


if i'm not dancing with you

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Future Fic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember the first time we danced?” Malia whispered in Kira’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i'm not dancing with you

**Author's Note:**

> 27\. dancing + Malira for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

“Remember the first time we danced?” Malia whispered in Kira’s ear. The music was much slower this time. It’s sweet sound filled the entire barn, from the prim table cloths to the twinkle lights strung across the roof.

“Yes.” Kira said back.

Malia knew all eyes were on them. Their friends, their families, everyone there was watching them. Someone was probably video taping.

But Malia only had eyes for Kira right now.

The skirts of their long dresses brushed together as Malia twirled Kira. “You looked almost as beautiful then as you do now.” Malia whispered.

Kira did look beautiful now, with her dark hair swept back in an elegant up-do, and her body fitted with a dress that looked like it belonged to a princess. All she needed was a tiara. Or a halo.

Malia could’ve stared at Kira for hours, just taking in every detail. She had never had a good attention span, but she could’ve counted every tiny sequin on Kira’s dress right then if it meant she was looking at Kira.

“Thanks.” Kira whispered. “You too.”

Malia had felt a little awkward at first. Her hair didn’t want to be tamed, and she wasn’t used to long dresses and heels. But Kira always made her feel beautiful.

Malia twirled Kira again. “I’m not as good at slow dancing.” She said.

“I’m not as good at club dancing.” Kira replied.

“You were plenty good.” Malia told her. That was true. Kira had been very good when they first danced. Malia remembered that well.

“Why’d you ask me to dance?” Kira asked. “Not now. Back then, I mean. In Mexico.”

“To blend in.”

Kira raised her eyebrows. “Really? You know we’re officially married now, you can tell me anything.”

Malia liked the way Kira said “officially married”. They were married now. Kira was her wife. She still couldn’t wrap her head around it. Honestly, she was still trying to get over the fact that Kira had said yes to her proposal. She had always though Kira was too good for her.

“What makes you think it wasn’t just to blend in?” Malia said.

“We were just dancing, uh, awfully close to each other. More so than necessary” Kira replied.

Malia smiled. “I guess I can admit I had a little bit of a crush.”

Kira smiled back. “I knew it.”

“We were grinding on each other, it was pretty obvious I liked you.” Malia said.

“Just a moment ago you claimed it was just to blend in.” Kira pointed out.

“That was a lie. How could I not have liked you?” Malia looked into Kira’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful and kind and smart- remind how I got you to marry me?”

Kira leaned her head on Malia’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Malia felt on top of the world. She wasn’t sure how she was still managing to make her feet move, because all she could think about was how Kira’s air smelled and how warm Kira’s skin was against hers. “I love you too.”

The song came to an end and the room burst into applause, but Malia barely noticed.


End file.
